paradise_and_ruinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zones
At the moment, there are in total 18 different zones with different mobs that drop different items (armour, weapons, potions,pets...); lets begin with: Mongrels Beaches Where everything starts. This is the location where you crashed and will begin your jour Spawn mongerls area.jpeg|Spawnpoint mongrels.jpg|Mongrels Beaches mongrels 1.jpg|Mongrels Beaches ney to survive. Here you will find a sign that will help you learn the basics of the game and Mongrels (lvl 1) that will drop small potions and a shield. Base Camp First checkpoint of the game. Here you will find various small t base camp.jpg|Base Camp shop.jpg|Shop Aiden.jpeg|Aiden ents and a bigger tent where the first 2 merchants are located. Next to the tent there will be Aiden, an npc that will give you some simple quests, which, if you complete, you will in exchange receive gold, weapons and unique pets. There will also be other players that you can trade items and socialize with. Beetles Forest Located east of the base camp, there's the Beetles Forest, r beetles forest.jpeg|Beetles Forest crab lagoons entrance.jpeg|Entrance to the Crabs Lagoon eally big and full of Beetles (lvl 3) that will try to kill you at all costs; these mobs will drop a helmet, a mortar and small potions. There's also very few Red Beetles (lvl 8), but you will find more in the Red Desert. You may aswell find the entrance to the Crabs Lagoon. Crabs Lagoon crab lagoons.jpeg|Crabs Lagoon After going down the ladder from Beetles Forest, you will enter the Crabs Lagoon, full of Crabs (lvl 5) that will drop a chestplate, a bow and small potions. At the end of the dungeon you will find some stairs that will teleport you further east in the Beetles Forest and closer to the next zone, the Red Desert. Red Desert A really big area, full of dunes, skulls and Red Beetles (lvl 8) that drop pants and a medic''' red desert.jpeg|Red desert and Caves entrance tp from red desert.jpeg|Secret teleport destination (bridge between Pirates Islands and Dragons Layer) ' weapon. You will aswell find the entrance to a new zone, '''The Cave.' Somewhere in the desert, there is a secret teleport, that will take you to a bridge between''' Pirates Islands''' and Dragons Lair, using this teleport isn't reccomended unless you have already reached level 60. The Cave The Cave is composed of 2 layers, in both you wil cave 1.jpg|Caves entrance/exit cave 2.jpg|First layer and staircase to second layer bat snake cave.jpeg|Second layer l find Snakes (lvl 12) and Bats (lvl 15) that will drop leather gloves, implant of health, small potions, leather shoes and a wood bow. Wasteland Located south of the Beetles Forest, theres's the Wasteland. After going trough the 2 way into pvp zone.jpeg|Banners that lead to PVP zone and The Wastelands north east circle.jpeg|North-east circle north west circle and entrance to maze.jpeg|North-west circle and entrance to Witches Maze south west circle.jpeg|South-west circle south east circle and way to knights.jpeg|South-east circle and entrance to The Encampments banners, PVP will be availabe and you will be able to attack players but also get attacked, death will result in a small coins loss, depending on the total coins you have in that moment. The Wasteland'' is composed of 4 small circles, full of Mad Hatters (lvl 25) that will trick you to death, they drop a sword, mortar and medium potions. If you go to the north-west circle, the Witches Maze will begin, instead, if you go to the south-western one, you will find '''The' Encampment. Witches Maze The name says it, its a maze, so watch out on getting lost in here. Also, Witches (l Witches.jpg|Witches Maze mazes exit.jpeg|Witches Maze exit and entrance to The Snowlands vl 30) will be found here, they drop a bow and medium potions. If you manage to go trough the maze, you'll find yourself in The Snowlands. Snowlands Very snowy and cold, is populated by Ogres (lvl 35) that will hunt you down. They drop a ogres zone.jpeg|The Snowlands bridge to pirates.jpeg|Bridge that leads to the Pirates Islands chestplate and medium potions. At the end of it, you will find the Pirates Islands. The Encampment These zone is composed by several small encampments, in which Knights (lvl 45) and Supreme Knights (lvl 55) live. They will drop a mortar, medic weapon, medium potions and a shield. The central encampment will have a staircase that will teleport you into the Goblins Underground, instead, the eastern encampement will lead to The Farm. knight knight supreme zone.jpeg|The Encampments goblins staircase.jpeg|Encampment with staircase that leads to the Goblins Underground way to farms.jpeg|Encampment that leads to The Farm The Farm Just a farm, with wheat and cows; nothing to see in here. farm.jpeg Goblins Underground The Goblins Underground is composed of 2 similar layers, full of Goblins (lvl 65) trying to stab you in the back; they will drop a bow and small/medium potions. goblins zone.jpeg|First layer Staircase to second layer goblins.jpeg|Staircase that leads to the second layer Second layer goblins.jpeg|Second layer also second layer goblins.jpeg|Second layer Pirates Islands Composed of 3 main islands, its sorrounded by big boats and Pi first island.jpeg|First island bridge to zombies.jpeg|Bridge to Zombies Farm bridge to cleo.jpeg|Bridge to Cleos Market second island and bridge to dragon layer.jpeg|Second island + brighe that leads to the Dragons Layer third island.jpeg|Third island rates (lvl 75) that will try stealing all of your precious gold. They drop a chestplate, pants, mortar and medium potions. North of the first island there will be Cleos Market '''(third merchant of the game) and to the south a bridge will bring you to the '''Zombies Farms. Instead, east of the second island, the mighty Dragons Layer begins. Cleos Market This is the second checkpoint of the game, safe from PVP. You'll also find Cleo , that w Cleos market.jpeg|Cleos Market ill sell only general items like potions and ammo for the bow and mortar. Trading with other players is also available in this zone. Dragons Layer The mighty Dragons Layer 'is composed by 5 different layers: In the ''first layer you will find Druids (lvl 90) and Unknowns (lvl 110) that will respectively drop a sword, bow, large potions, shield and mortar. The second layer is similar to the first one, with the only difference that there will be more unkowns (lvl 110) compared to the first one. The third layer has totally different mobs, which as Boneheads (lvl 130) and Mini Dragons (lvl 150) that spit fireballs; they will drop a bow, medic weapon, helmet, shield, large potions, mortar and boots. A legend says that Boneheads (lvl 130) are the remains of the proud warriors that fought the King Dragon (lvl 200), but failed in their mission. unknown druid area.jpeg|First layer D layer 2.jpeg|Second layer boneheads area.jpeg|Third layer D layer 3.jpeg|Third layer D layer 4.jpeg|Fourth layer also D layer 4.jpeg|Road to Knight Dragons kd area.jpeg|Dragon Nest The fourth layer has a spiral type of form and is full of Mini Dragons (lvl 150); at some point of the spiral, you will find a road that will bring you to the Knight Dragons (lvl 180), bigger, darker and stronger than their siblings; they will drop a sword, bow, pants, gloves and large potions. At the centre of the spiral you will find a staircase, where the King Dragon (lvl 200) is waiting, for the next challenger. The fifth layer, or ''Dragon Nest'', is where the King Dragon (lvl 200) is located, father of all the dragons; this is the only boss in the game. It uses both fireballs and its claws to attack you. It will drop a chestplate, mortar, pet, implant of wealth, large potions and lots of gold. Zombies Farms South of the '''Pirates Islands, there's the Zombies Farms, where Zombies (lvl 220) will''' zombies zone.jpeg|Zombiest Farms ' try to eat your brain; they will drop a sword and large potions. South of the '''Zombies Farms', you'll find a castle, instead, to the east and west, you'll find The Graveyards. 'The Graveyards' Death awaits you here. Mobs like Undertakers (lvl 250) that shoot arrows and Grave Diggers (lvl 280) that will try undertaker grave digger zone.jpeg|Western part of The Graveyard sewers entrance.jpeg|Eastern part of The Graveyard + 1 of The Sewers entrance bringing you to hell; they drop 2 bows, a sword and large potions. In both The Graveyards '''there will be a ladder leading you to '''The Sewers. The Sewers Very smelly and dark place, it's divided in many different rooms that you sewers firts room.jpeg|The Sewers first room Sewers room.jpeg|The Sewers Sewers Checkpoint.jpeg|Sewers checkpoint Sewers room 1.jpeg|The Sewers sewers room 2.jpeg|The Sewers final room and exit can get to by jumping in the holes, some of them may bring you to the start though. In here you will find mobs such as Vampires (lvl 310) that shoot shurikens and Mimics (lvl 350) that will hide behind rocks to not get seen; they drop a mortar, bow, sword and large potions. The Parking Lot Screenshot 20200206-160008.png Screenshot 20200206-160206.png Screenshot 20200206-160033.png Screenshot 20200206-160229.png Screenshot 20200206-160146.png We're now in the future! Well, who knew that there's a parking lot above this dark, gloomy, and smelly sewers? The Parking Lot is a new location added on the February update.It is located near the exit of the sewers. Here, you could find Cyberpunks (lvl 400) and Terroroids (lvl 450) mobs that is roaming around in this area. As for now, their dropped items are unknown. Maybe a new Sword, gun or bow? Or even a new Med Kit!! Who knows? Let's jump into it!